The Other Prophecy
by JesseWells
Summary: The Merlin gang is reborn and goes to Hogwarts. They need to fulfill a very old prophecy. How will this affect Harry's prophecy? How will this affect the events that take place at Hogwarts? Sorry I'm shit at summaries. Eventual Mergana, but like eventual.
1. chapter 1

"Papa, I got the letter. It finally came." A young Morgana called out as she barged into her father's office. Closely followed by Arthur.

"Me too father. I told you Morgana that I wasn't a squib!" Morgana stuck out her tongue at him.

"They probably made a mistake," Morgana argued back. Uther raised his eyebrow at his children.

"Squib? I will not have squibs in this house, and I want to hear no more of this, this silly talk." He glared at them both. He took both letters and looked through them carefully. "Very well, I will take you to buy your school supplies tomorrow." They both smiled at that. "I have important work with the ministry to do. I have a meeting in half an hour and I expect you two, to be quiet and behaved. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, father." they both said simultaneously. Uther cleared his throat.

"Good. Now leave me, for I am very, very busy." They left the office silently, only to speak again once the door was closed.

"I'm going to meet up with Gwen, want to come?"

"With you?" Arthur scoffed, "No thanks. But do tell Guinevere I say hello" Morgana glared at him and stormed off.

LATER

Morgana knocked on the door to Gwen's house. It was opened within seconds and she was greeted by Gwen's smiling face. "I got the letter a couple of days ago, did you? I mean, of course, you did, you're you but not in a bad way I just mean that-" She was cut off before she could ramble any further.

"Yes Gwen, I got the letter. We're going to Hogwarts!"

"Oh Morgana, this is so great! What house do you think you'll be in? What house do you think I'll be in? "

"No clue, just as long as we're not in Slytherin. We all know how evil that house is."

"Come on, your fathers in that house, and we both know that, that's just a rumor."

"My father being in that house proves that its evil. Did you know you-know-who was in that house too? I bet they were friends." Morgana said in a hushed tone.

"Don't be ridiculous, they weren't even in the same year. Anyways I was thinking that we should go shopping for our school supplies together. I've never actually been to Diagon Alley, you know with my dad being a muggle and all. It would be so fun to go with each other" Gwen gushed excitedly.

"Not a good idea. Fathers supposed to take Arthur and me, and we both know how he is around muggles." Morgana said somberly, Gwen's face fell in disappointment. "Speaking of Arthur though, he says to let you know he says hi." Gwen blushed embarrassed.

"Well that's okay, you should spend more time with Uther. You hardly do things together as a family." Morgana rolled her eyes.

"Really Gwen, if he wanted to spend more time with us he would, but he doesn't." Morgana made her way to the staircase "Let's go upstairs, we have to start deciding what we'll bring with us. We both know that will take forever."

MEANWHILE

After wandering around the house for a bit, Arthur heard voices from his father's office. He crept up to the door, only pausing to make sure none of the house elves were around to tattle on him for eavesdropping. He put his ear to the door. "Lucius, I don't want to be apart of this. Not unless it is a sure thing." He noticed his father's voice was deeply annoyed.

"Of course it's a sure thing, Uther. You worry too much. We've been planning this for years. This war is happening, now the question is, whose side are you on? The winning side or the losing side?" The man who must be named Lucius, purred. He jumped a bit when there was a loud slam.

"But what of the boy Lucius? You know the one that lived? I will not put myself in jeopardy if one boy, one little boy can bring us all down." His father sounded angry and he did not want to be anywhere near him when he sounded like that.

"The boy will not be a problem much longer, I can assure you of that." Before Arthur could listen to his father's reply he heard footsteps coming towards the door. He made a break for it, running as fast and as silently as he could. He ran all the way to his room and shut the door. Who is this boy they were talking about? Why wouldn't he be a problem anymore? What war? And who the bloody hell is this Lucius guy his father was talking to? Not being to come up with any answers he decided to try and forget the whole conversation. Father would handle it all. Its none of his business, so he should just let his father figure it out. After all, there's no reason to not trust father? Though Arthur still felt wrong about the whole situation he overheard.

The next day he woke to Morgana banging on his door. "Arthur! Wake up, breakfast is in ten and then papas going to take us to Diagon Alley." Arthur rolled out of bed tripping over his duvet twice. And struggled to get dressed. He knew father would want him to look respectable when they were out so he tried to dress it up a bit. Though he wasn't very successful in this, fashion was not his forte, unlike Morgana on the other hand. He raced downstairs and into the smaller dining room and saw his father and Morgana waiting at the table impatiently. He pulled out a chair across from Morgana and sat down. He looked nervously at his father. Waiting for the man to berate him for being late. The only thing that came through was a glare. Uther took out the paper and began reading and waited to be served.

They ate in silence as usual. Uther reading the daily prophet, occasionally making annoyed expressions. Eventually, Uther stood up, quite abruptly. He cleared his throat and told them that they were leaving for Diagon Alley. Arthur and Morgana smiled at each other and raced towards the floo. This could be quite possibly the second best day of his life. First best, of course, was reserved for the day he actually got to Hogwarts.

 **Authors Note: I know Gwen, Arthur and Uther don't have magic in the original Merlin series but this is them reborn. So who cares. Also the plot wouldn't work if they didn't have magic.**


	2. Chapter 2

A young boy with big ears and bright blue eyes stepped off the train. He looked around the train station. He was supposed to meet some old guy here, named Gaius. There was nobody here, except for himself of course. He threw down his bag and with a huff of his breath. He slid down the red brick wall and sat on the cool pavement.

After waiting there about 45 minutes he decided to go look for this _Gaius_ person. He left the station and found a nearby police officer ticketing a parked car. "Um, excuse me. Do you know where I could find Gaius?"

"You mean the Local physician?" The cop asked in a gruff accent, trying to clarify who the boy is talking about. This man was definitely not from Great Britain. The boy nodded shyly. The police officer pointed left and continued to ticket various cars parked along that road.

"Um, thanks, I guess." He wasn't exactly sure where to go but the left was his best start. So he walked down the street, looking for a clinic. He spotted the clinic quickly. Furthur down the road a sign read Gaius Addington, Medical Practitioner. He opened the door hesitantly, This must be it unless there was more than one person named _Gaius_ who also was a doctor. "Hello? Hello? Gaius?" He called out looking around the small space. The place smelled of stale cardboard, sick people, and essential oils. The place looked pretty dusty too almost as if deserted. Though he quickly discovered that it wasn't when an old man slipped over a stray puddle of water near the water cooler by the door.

Time seemed to slow as he willed a chair to slide underneath the man. Time resumed as fast as it started to slow. The boy's eyes faded back to his original blue colour. Much different from the magical gold they just were a second ago. Gaius, he presumed, fell into the chair with a bewildered expression on his weathered face. "What did you just do?"

"Erm..."

"Tell me!" The old man pressed.

"I- I- I have no idea what happened." The boy stuttered. It was somewhat true though. He didn't know how these bursts of magic happened.

"If anyone had seen that..."

"Er, no! That- that was, that was nothing to do with me. That- that was..." The boy insisted that he knew nothing of it.

"I know what it was! I just want to know where you learned how to do it!" The man yelled angrily.

"Nowhere."

"So how is it you know magic?" He inquired.

"I don't." The boy insisted, but Gaius was relentless. For he had never seen any wizard or witch do magic like this. It wasn't normal.

"Where did you study?... Answer me!"

"I- 've never studied magic or, or been taught." The boy answered quite fearfully now.

"Are you lying to me, boy?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"The truth!"

"I was born like this!" The boy yelled.

"That's impossible! Who are you?"

"Oh, erm..." the boy pulls open his bag and pulls out two envelopes. "I have these letters. Mum said to give you them both." He handed Gauis the letters

"I don't have my glasses."

"I'm Merlin. Well, actually Merlinus but I prefer Merlin."

"Hunith's son?" Gaius said, seeming to know exactly who he was now.

"Yes!"

"But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday!" Merlin deadpanned.

"It is Wednesday."

"Ah, right then. You better put your bag up there." Gaius said pointing to the staircase.

"You- you won't say anything about, erm..."

"No. Although, Merlin, I should say thank you." Merlin smiled at him and slightly jogged up the stairs.

Gaius opened the first letter, it was from his younger sister Hunith.

 _My dear Gaius, I turn to you for I feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust. It is every mother's fate to think her child is special, and yet I would give my life that Merlin were not so. He's different, I fear what would become of him if anyone found out. He needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help him keep his gifts under control. I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her son, keep him safe, and may God save you both_.

Gaius grimaced, this will not be an easy task.

 **Authors Note: I changed Merlin's name because Merlin is already a person in the Harry Potter World. (Same person just like the last incarnation of him.) I made Gaius Merlin's uncle so that it would make more sense than just sending him to the only magical person that Hunith knew. Also I'll probably upload about once a week, maybe more.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Get up!" A boy woke up blearily blinking his eyes to the sound of his aunt Petunia banging incessantly on his cupboard door. He grabbed for his, partially, broken glasses.

"Wake up cousin! We're going to the zoo." His cousin Dudley running heavily down the stairs. Harry reached for the cupboard door, trying to get up but was immediately thrown back. Dudley pushing past him to get in a hurry.

Harry walked dejectedly into the kitchen, listening to his aunt coo after Dudley. "Here comes the birthday boy." She says wearing a giant smile. Petunia turns to Harry now with a stern look on her face. "You, cook the breakfast. Don't! Burn anything. I want everything to be perfect for my little duddys special day." Her voice faded to a sickly sweet tone. Harry rolled his eyes. Little? Was she talking about the same person? He snorted at the remark he dared not say. She shot daggers at him, boy if looks could kill he thought meakly. "What was that?" She hissed, obviously warning him not to test her today.

"Nothing Aunt Petunia, I 'll start on the breakfast Aunt Petunia." He mumbled unenthusiastically.

"Good." She sniffed.

"Happy Birthday son," Vernon says gruffly. A rare smile gracing his usually scowling face. Well, Harry didn't know if he scowled at everyone but he certainly did smile at Harry, ever. Unless maybe he was taunting the poor boy. "Hurry up boy! Bring my coffee!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry called back from the kitchen.

Dudley looked at the pile of presents in the family room, right next to the dining room. He started counting them, his face etched in concentration. "Thirty-six!" his expression turned into one of anger. He turned to look at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year!" He whined.

"Sweetums, you didn't count the one from Aunt Marge."

"Thirty-seven then." His face grew red with anger. Harry knew that a temper tantrum would ensue quickly if his aunt and uncle didn't do something to stop it soon.

Petunia laughed nervously. She obviously sensed danger too. "And we'll by you two more while we're out today. Hows that pumpkin?"

"Than I'll have thirty, thirty..." He trailed off. His mother finished off for him.

"Thirty-nine sweetums." The phone rang and she waltzed over to answer it, while Dudley grabbed for the nearest parcel."Bad news, Mrs. Figg broke her leg. She won't be able to watch him." Harry ate while watching them argue about what to do with him. While Dudley pretended to cry.

"You could just leave me here." He added hopefully but petunia shot him down quickly. Claiming that he'd blow up the house or something.

In the end, it was decided that Harry would have to come along to the zoo. Dudley was sure to protest loudly though.

Later

They ended up in the reptilian exhibit. Dudley stood up against the glass. "Make it move!" He shouted and banged on the glass. After tapping a little while longer than moved on. Claiming it was boring.

The snake opened its eyes, raising its head to get a look at Harry. Then it winked, Harry winked back after looking around to see if anyone else had seen the snake wink. The snake spoke. Harry answered not entirely share it could hear him.

Dudley came waddling over with his father and friend pier. He pushed Harry out of the way. Harry wasn't sure what happened. The glass seemed to disappear, leaving the two boys screaming.

The zoo director deeply apologized for the whole fiasco. And the next thing Harry knew, he was being yelled at by his uncle.

 **Authors Note: Will update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah, Severus, please come in." Severus scowled. "Lemon drop?"

"What do you want Albus?" He drawled, unenthusiastically.

"I have a job for you."

Severus rolled his eyes. "I'm not your errand boy."

Albus smiled. "I never said you were." He clasped his hands and put them on the desk. "Now if you'll stop interrupting me, I need you to check on the Potter boy."

Severus looked at him incredulously, "James' son? You want _me_ to check on James Potters son?"

Albus gave him a pointed look. "He's not only James Potters son." Severus glared at him, but the headmaster was not fazed. "There was an incident at the zoo a couple of days ago. It left several muggles who need their minds wiped." Severus raised his eyebrow. "I believe it was Harry. So I need you to warn him of the consequences of using magic around muggles. Also-" Dumbledore grabbed a letter from the top drawer of his desk. "I need you to deliver this, he hasn't received any of the other letters. And you wouldn't mind taking him shopping for supplies, would you? His relatives are Muggles and I'm not sure they would know how to get to Diagon Alley. Heres the key to the boy's vault." Albus tossed him the key to Harry's vault

Severus looked dumbfounded. "Why send me? Why not send Minerva or even that oaf Hagrid?"

"Because I am sending you. Now off you go."

 **Meanwhil** **e**

It's been three days since the zoo and Harry been stuck in his new room for the past two and stuck in the cupboard the day previous. As soon as they got home he was yelled at and shoved into the small space under the stairs for being a _freak_. The next morning he heard a bunch of drilling and hammering. He guessed that it was the locks they put on Dudley's second bedroom, which was now Harrys. He's only been let out to use the restroom twice a day. He hasn't even had to do chores. That also meant that he couldn't sneak food. Which left him beyond hungry. He would ask for food if he wasn't too scared. Petunia and Vernon have been glaring evilly at him ever since the zoo. He heard Vernon screaming about owls and mail the other day. Harry thought he'd gone mad. There was yelling coming from downstairs. This time it was his aunt.

Severus knocked on the door to number 4 Privet Drive. The door was opened and he was greeted with Lily's swine of a sister Petunia. "You!" she hollered and went to slam the door. Severus held out his arm, preventing her from shutting it. Vernon waddled over angrily at his wife's scream.

"Go away! Your kind aren't welcome here!" The man said his blubbery face turning a bright shade of red. Severus ignored him pushing his way into the house.

"I need to speak with the Potter boy. Where is he?" He looked around the house to see if he could see anyone. He saw a couple pictures on the wall. They were all framed photographs of a chubby blonde boy, Petunia and her whale of a husband. That couldn't be a Potter though, he had black hair. So where was he?

"He's busy!" She hissed.

"I'm not leaving until I speak with him." Severus looked around a bit more. Noticing a storage cupboard underneath the stairs. But why would there be a lock on it?

"Fine!" She snapped. I'll go get him. She stomped up the stairs and left her husband glaring at him. He heard a bunch of locks being turned.

Harry turned just as Petunia slammed open the door. His eyes were fearful, she looked very angry.

"There's someone here to see you." She grabbed his arm, cutting into his skin with her nails and half dragged him down the stairs. He stumbled trying to catch his balance but ended up falling chin first into the floor. He looked up to see a tall man with long black greasy hair. He smiled uneasily.

"Hello, sir, I'm Harry." he stood up reaching his hand out to shake the other mans. The man didn't take it, leaving Harry to awkwardly put it down.

"I am your professor Severus Snape. I teach Potions. Here is your acceptance letter." Harry went to grab the letter but was pushed out of the way by his uncle.

"He will not be going to some freakish school for freaks." The plumper man said sternly.

"And whos gonna stop him? A great Muggle like yourself?" Severus sneered. Vernon faltered but argued back.

"I won't allow it."

He gave the letter to harry and stupefied the man. Aunt Petunia screamed and ran to her husband. Harry looked at his uncle confused but not sorry. He opened up the letter and looked up at his professor. "Witchcraft and Wizardry? But I don't have magic."

"You didn't tell him?" He sneered at Petunia. He turned back to the boy. "You're a wizard, Harry."

"I-I think you made a mistake. I cant be a wizard. I'm harry, just harry." Severus sighed impatiently.

"Have you ever made anything happen that you can't explain?" Harry nodded. "Well, then you're a wizard. Well, I'm supposed to go take you shopping for school supplies so let's go." He walked outside, Harry following. "Hold on to me." Harry grabbed on to Severus' arm tentatively. severus took out his wand, and they apparated away.

 **Authors Note: There still gonna be plenty of Hagrid and Harry bonding.**


	5. Chapter 5

**2 Days Ago.**

"Father, look." Arthur pulled on Uther's arm pointing to a shop titled Quality Quidditch Supplies. "Can we go in there? Please?" Arthur looked up hopefully meeting his fathers disapproving gaze. Morgana caught on to Uther's irritability and decided she would try to diffuse his attention off her brother. She also knew that they were already tense with one another and if things continued this way, they'd both be insufferable.

"Can we Papa?" She said in her sweetest voice. "I hear they have all the newest and nicest brooms."

He puts a hand on her shoulder. "You both know that first-year aren't allowed to bring brooms, so I don't see the point." He dismissed anymore argument on the matter through the sternness of his tone.

"Ask me again next year." He said this with a smile and directed the two into the first store, Madam Malkins.

"Do you think I could get some more dress robes too?" Morgana added knowing her father would agree to her request.

"Of course Morgana, whatever you want." He smiled warmly at her and she used all her willpower not to smirk. Knew it! She thought, satisfied with her ability to get whatever she wanted when it came to her father.

Line Break

Arthur sighed glumly on the pedestal, having various measurements taken. "This is so boring!" He said to no one in particular. Morgana looked over at him and rolled her eyes. "I thought going to Diagon Alley was going to be fun."

"Yes, because staying at home and ordering things is way more fun than this." he turned sharply to look at her. "This is exciting, admit it. You're just upset with how father is treating you as of lately." Arthurs eyebrows knitted together as he looked down at the ground. Not daring to meet his sister's eye contact.

Morgana's face morphed into a sympathetic expression. "Do want to talk about it?" His only reply was a hardly noticeable shake of his head. Morgana pursed her lips and nodded her head. Honestly, she didn't know what was up with the two of them. Maybe Arthur did something? Uther does have a temper and tends to overreact. Though she had no knowledge of Arthur doing anything that earned this coldness of Uther. It must be something else and she intended to find out. There was something off about Uther. She wanted to ask Arthur if heir father has been doing anything out of the ordinary lately. However, she decided not to, knowing that her brother didn't want to be pushed on the topic any further.

A girl with medium ashy brown hair walked. She kept her head down but her gaze flicked up and Morgana caught her silvery grey eyes. Morgana noticed how stiff she stood and kept nervously playing with the bracelet on her thin fair wrist. Morgana smiled welcomingly and introduced herself brightly. "I'm Morgana and thats-" her eyes moved toward her brother and the girl followed her gaze. "My brother Arthur." Arthur nodded in her direction.

"Lyra." She said timidly but polite. "She bit her lip trying to decide if she was going to continue speaking or not. "Are you first years too?" She inquired. Her cheeks flushed embarrassedly as if she believed she had overstepped her boundaries.

"Yeah, and we're super excited. Are you?" Arthur chipped in, seemingly coming out of his somber mood.

She shrugged. "I suppose so," Lyra said non-committed to the answer she gave. "Though, nervous would be a better word to describe how I'm feeling."

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Morgana asked her.

She shrugged again. "It doesn't matter much to me, but if I had to guess." She paused, stopping to think again. "Ravenclaw, like my mother."

"I hope I'll be in Slytherin like my father," Arthur said. Morgana shook her head at Arthurs comment. Arthur looked up to their father so much. But Uther won't give him the time of day. Maybe that was part of the reason she found herself growing resentful of the man.

"And I hope I'll be in any house but Slytherin, _unlike my father."_ She kept her tone light but hoped that her brother picked up on what she was implying. Their father was not a good person. He was a Death Eater for Merlin's sake. They talked for a bit, up until Morgana and Arthur left for Flourish and Blotts. Morgana thought that Lyra was pretty nice and hoped they could be friends at Hogwarts.

The day went by pretty fast in Morgana's opinion. They only had one more thing on the list. Wands. It seemed like her father delayed getting them. She asked multiple times during their shopping adventure but he always told later or after. This especially annoyed her, not used to being told no. Just outside Ollivanders, their father stopped them.

"I have business to attend to, I'll pick you up after I'm done." He handed them both more than enough money to buy a wand and left before either of them were able to protest. Morgana glared at her father's fleeting figure. She turned to her brother who dipped his head toward the door.

When they walked into the shop they saw Lyra again. She was standing near a woman who Morgana assumed was her mother. Morgana waved her over. "Did you get your wand?" Arthur asked. Lyra nodded and the other woman came over.

She took long confident strides and Morgana couldn't help but notice how unsimilar she was to Lyra, well in the way they held themselves. While she stood tall and confident, Lyra slumped her shoulders looking nervous. Why? "Hi, I'm Lyra's mother, Cordelia Rosewell."

"Morgana Pendragon."

"Arthur Pendragon."

They replied, her smile faltered a bit, Morgana assumed it was due to their last name. "Is you're father here too?" She asked politely but couldn't hide her nervous glance around the store.

"No, he abandoned us while he's taking care of some business," Morgana replied nonchalantly. Not even trying to make her father look good, in fact doing the opposite. Cordelia raised her eyebrow. Arthur nudged Morgana.

"What she meant to say was he had some ministry work to attend to and trusted us to buy the wand ourselves." She nodded.

"And you're okay by yourselves? Do you want me to wait for you until your father comes back?" She offered by Morgana knew that after her reaction to the Pendragon name she probably wouldn't want to encounter their father.

"We're fine, thank you though Mrs. Rosewell," Arthur said. Cordelia nodded again making her way out of the store, followed by Lyra.

"Ah, the Pendragons." An old man from behind them said abruptly. "I was wondering when I 'd see the next generation of you're family."

"How- how did you know?" Arthur asked obviously confused.

"You look like your parents. You-" he pointed to Arthur. "Look like you're mother." He gestured to Morgana. "You don't look much like Ygraine but I do see a bit of you're father in you." Morgana rolled her eyes. _Great, just great_ , she thought.

"You knew my mother?" Arthur asked somberly.

"Eager witch she was. Quite talented too. Now whos first?" Arthur quickly stepped forward.

Arthur found his wand after about twenty minutes. An eleven inch Laurel wand with a core of a phoenix feather. Mr. Ollivander rambled on about prophecies and whatnot, something about Phoenix feathers connected to prophecies. Neither Arthur nor Morgana listened too.

Morgana took longer to find a wanted. Slightly discouraged by it too. Ollivander reassured her though, telling her it was natural. In the end, when she held the 9-inch Silver Lime with a dragon heartstring her eyes shone a deep gold. Mr. Ollivander told her that Seers, in particular, use these wands and that she might have a particular talent in it.

Uther came in just as she was buying her wand. Morgana asked him what he was doing but he kept avoiding her questions. With every question she askes it was an obvious accusation. Uther didn't make it quite clear if he knew it was an accusation or not. Something was up with him she thought. They flooded home. Morgana decided that she need to talk to Gwen, get her opinion. Maybe even Arthur, though he most likely would blindly defend the man. She even considered snooping in his office, which was suicidal.

 **Authors Note: I added a character or two. Just because I needed another one, and didn't know how to adjust an already existing character into the role. I hope everyone had a happy holiday, will update soon.**


End file.
